Sanctuary goes to PreSchool
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Helen Magnus never thought she would be a mother again after Ashley. But Nikola goes and touches something he shouldnt have and now she has 4 children. How can she cope?
1. The mission

A/N: Some of you may recognize this fic, and that's because 'RealVampiresDon'tSparkle' has kindly handed this fic over to me. He wasn't going to continue it, so I asked if I could :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sanctuary belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

:: Sanctuary::

"Why are we even here?" Will Zimmerman complained, tugging at his sweat soaked shirt that clung to his body. Helen grimaced at him briefly arching her flash light beam around the temple ruins.

"Because, Junior, we are trying to rediscover the greatest race ever to live." Nikola explained, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The hot Indian sun had made them all restless and annoyed and eager to get this mission over and done with. If it was a mission at all.

_::Flashback::_

_The door bell to the Sanctuary rang and Big Guy made his way to answer it. He threw it open to see Nikola Tesla standing with a grin, a bottle of expensive wine in hand._

"_Nikola what are you doing here" Big Guy snarled._

"_What? Can't an old friend stop by and say hi?" Nikola replied with a look of mock hurt._

_Big Guy grunted at him viciously and Nikola put his hands up in surrender._

"_Don't get your panties in a twist," He exclaimed with a cheeky grin. The Sasquatch kept glaring at him. "Wine?" _

_He pushed past big Guy, his eyes scanning around the Sanctuary._

"_Where is Helen?"_

_::Helen's lab::_

_Nikola walked into Helen's lab without knocking and spotted her reading a medical journal._

"_Hola," Nikola exclaimed with a grin._

_Helen looked up and put her book down _

"_Nikola! Why this is a surprise" Helen said, standing to greet him._

"_Always a pleasure to see you, Helen," Nikola said charmingly._

_Helen points to the bottle in his hand curiously._

"_Is that-"_

"_45 Bordeaux? Yes. It is to make up for the one that Churchill gave you that I used to store my devamper. Of course, this isn't from Winston himself but it is the thought that counts, right? " Nikola said sheepishly._

_Helen rolled her eyes suspiciously._

"_What do you want, Nikola?"_

"_Why is everyone so ready to think the worst of me? Can't I just visit with a gift for thanking you of riding me of those wannabe vampire children?"_

"_I am afraid you don't work like that, Nikola." Helen smirked._

_Nikola sighed and dropped into a chair, propping his feet on her desk._

_She glared at them but held her silence waiting for him to begin._

"_Fine if you must know… I want your help to find the vampires," Nikola admitted._

"_Oh Nikola not this again" Helen sighs in frustration._

"_Helen I didn't say re create them I said find them big difference."_

"_Nikola the vampires died out centuries ago you are the only one left"_

"_What if I could prove that they were still…well, I cant say living and breathing can I?"_

"_I'm all ears, Nikola."_

"_Well, it isn't dead on proof but it may be worth your while."_

"_How Nikola?"_

"_Well think about it. The sanguine vampiris were the most advanced race ever to exist."_

"_Your point Nikola?"_

"_Oh Helen you've been spending way too much time around that protégé of yours. Your mind must have shrunk. Don't you see? If we bring back the vampires, we could live in a golden age again; the vampires rule and the humans serve us. Well naturally I would make you my queen."_

"_Nikola your insane. Do you really think the world of today would suddenly just bow down to vampires?"_

"_Of course Helen. Once they saw how powerful and great we were, they would have too."_

"_Where do you think they would be hiding, Nikola? Transylvania?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Helen. I have been doing some research into where they mainly resided and seeing as I have searched all of them except one…India"_

"_Why would they possibly be in India? Next you are going to say that Ganish and Krishna were vampires too?" Helen scoffed sarcastically._

"_Of course not Helen but it was the last place they were known to be."_

"_Why should I help you, Nikola?" Helen asked him, but the truth was she had already made up her mind._

"_Helen you cant tell me you are not the least bit curious." _

_Helen sighed_

"_We will leave first thing tomorrow."_

"_Thank you Helen" Nikola kissed her cheek. "You wont regret this."_

_Flashback end_

**In India**

"My feet are sore," Kate complained.

"My back hurts." Henry whined.

"Oh, will you all just shut it." Nikola snapped and they immediately fell silent.

"Hey, Magnus! Have a look at this!" Will, who had wondered off ahead called out, and sharing a look, Nikola and Helen made their way to him.

"What is it, Will?" Helen asked, and the protégé pointed to a small device that sat half exposed under some rubble.

Nikola bent down to retrieve it, but Helen stopped him.

"Nikola, we have no idea what it does. I would suggest against touching it." She checked her phone, noticing a missed call from the Sanctuary. "I can't get any signal in here. I'll be back after I call Big Guy." She started back the way they came, and as an after though added "And don't touch it!"

As soon as Helen was gone, Nikola called Henry over.

"Any idea what this does?" he asked the HAP.

"None, whatsoever. And the Doc said we should wait for her to get back to-"

"Oh, Henry. Do you always do what Helen tells you?"

Henry thought about that a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, generally."

"Hello, Mr. Vampire, could you for once have some brains and do what Magnus says." Kate protested as Nikola started to clear the rubble away from the device.

He ignored the teams protests, and cleared the last of the stone away from it, admiring the blue symbols that were carved over the gold metal. It was in the shape of what resembled a six pointed star, a small clear stone in the middle of it.

Nikola pressed his fingers to it gently, tracing over the stone, and suddenly it lit up bright red, sending spears of light throughout the cave, followed by a large pulse of energy that sent all four people to their backs, knocking them out.

Helen moved her phone towards the sky, finally getting two bars of signal, just as she felt a large tremor shake the ground.

Dropping her phone, Helen ran back into the cave, worry and anger boiling up in her. She knew Nikola had something to do with it, and she hoped to god, that it wasn't something dangerous.

As she ran into the part of the cave, previously occupied by her team and Nikola, she found four young children laying on the ground, one with his tiny hand holding the device. Oh lord.


	2. He did WHAT?

Chapter 2

Helen sighed at the sight of the 4 children lying unconscious on the cave floor in front of her and she rushed out of the cave, picking up her cell phone. She dialled in the number Ravi Ganapathiraman, head of the Indian Sanctuary.

"Ive just re-fuelled the plane and where ready to go, Dr Magnus." He answered.

"Thank you, but we have a situation." Helen explained, glancing cautiously over her shoulder at the cave.

"I will be right there" He responded, hanging up immediately.

5 minutes later, Ravi and his assistant Shandi arrived, meeting Helen at the mouth of the cave and he noted the look of worry on her face.

"What is the problem Magnus?" Ravi asked.

"Nikola is the problem. I suspect he touched a device that I specifically instructed him not too."

Shandi chuckled, pushing her black hair from her face .

"What a surprise."

Helen smiled bitterly and then turned around and hurried into the cave, gesturing for him to follow her.

They walked into the cave, Ravi and Shandi following Helen and they noticed four children on the floor.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiously.

"If im correct and that is my team, we should get them to the sanctuary." Helen explained.

At that moment the cave started to collapse, rocks falling around them.

"Lets grab them and get out of here," Ravi called.

Helen walked over to what appeared to be Kate, watching as the girls eyes fluttered open.

"Doc what happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. Looking down, she saw her tiny hands, and wiggling her fingers, she yelped.

"Its ok Kate. We have to get out of here, now. Can you walk?"

"Uh, not in these huge pants." Helen helped the child take off the oversized jeans, tying the shirt that had once hugged Kate's figure, behind her in a knot. It was long enough to be a dress, and succeeded in covering her down to the knees. Helen took off Kate's shoes and socks, throwing them to one side, then helped her to her feet. "Yeah I think I can now. Thanks." Kate said, a silent, unacknowledged tear rolling down her cheek.

Ravi grabbed Will, carrying him carefully over to where Shandi was picking up Henry.

Helen scooped up Nikola, who was still unconscious and held him close, careful that the device was still clutched to the little boys chest.

They ran out of the cave then, as fast as their legs would carry, and Helen had to lag a bit for Kate to catch up.

The minute they were out of the cave, the stone collapsed in on itself.

"That was close," Helen remarked, with a sigh of relief.

15 minutes later they arrived at the Sanctuary, carrying three children, Kate trailing slowly behind.

"We need somewhere to take these boys, Ravi." Helen instructed and Ravi nodded, leading them into the infirmary, where he set Will and Henry onto the beds. Helen did the same with Nikola.

"I can do it!" a voice said from behind her and she turned, spotting Shandi trying to help Kate onto a bed.

"Kate, let her help you."

"No! I can do it by myself!" She whined, trying and failing to climb onto the bed.

Helen watched a few more attempts, before with a sigh, walked over to the girl picking her up gently and placed her on the bed.

"Doc!" Kate yelped, pouting, and Helen had a sudden remembrance of Ashley as a child, being stubborn, always wanting to do things by herself.

A groan snapped her out of her memories, and Helen spun around, Henry shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the infirmary. She rushed to his side, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Henry?"

"Doc? What the hell happened?" He held his head in his hands. "Dude!" He exclaimed, seeing his small body.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you and the others like this in the cave."

Henry sighed.

"Tesla." He groaned.

Helen nodded.

"That was my thought. What did he do?"

"He decided to be a smart-ass and play around with something he had no idea about. As usual." Kate interjected and Helen gave her a look.

"Language young lady." She scolded, and Ravi chuckled quietly from Will's bedside.

"You may be 26 in actual age, but right now you are in the body of a four year old and I will not hear that language from your mouth, thank you."

Kate grumbled, kicking her feet against the bed.

"So that is Nikola Tesla?" Shanti said, pointing to the thin child curled up on the bed, his black hair sticking up in every which direction, his fists curled around the device.

Helen nodded.

"Indeed it is Shanti…Ravi Maybe you could find some clothes that will fit?"

"Of course. Shandi, see if you can't find some at the market." Ravi instructed, and Shandi nodded, departing.

"Once they all wake up, I'd like to take them back to Old City. We have no idea how long this…condition will last."

Ravi nodded.

"Would you like me to contact Big Guy?"

Helen looked over Henry who examining his small hands curiously.

"Yes. I'd like to stay here with the children." Helen replied

"What children?" They heard Will mumble, and Henry jumped off his bed, running over to his friend who lay with his eyes closed. Helen followed him.

"Will. You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I just died and came back to life…again." Will said.

Henry tugged at the boy's arm.

"Hey dude, look what Tesla did to us." He exclaimed and Will looked down surprised.

"He Mini-me-d us! I am going to kill him!"

Helen shook her head, pushing the struggling child back onto the bed.

"William, calm down. It is going to be okay."

"I am telling you again, Magnus. Every time."

Helen chuckled, brushing his hair from his face.

"We will change you back to normal."

"Magnus he's cheating!" Kate shouted.

Henry, Will and Kate sat on the floor of the office, now dressed in fitting clothes playing monopoly, Helen sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. They had been playing for five minutes, and already Will had been accused of passing Go too many time, Kate had been buying several houses that had no property to go on, and Helen wondered what the complaint would be this time.

"I am not cheating!" Henry cried.

"You are stealing money from the bank!" Will yelled.

"Nuh Uh! It's called a loan!"

"I used to rob banks for a living, Henry. I know a thief when I see one!" Kate pouted.

Helen sighed.

"That's it! If you can't play nicely, you can't play at all." She told them, packing the board game into the box, and she heard them whine.

"Nikola is down there, unconscious and all you three can do is argue about a board game!"

"He did this to us!" Kate argued, the boys backing her up.

"That doesn't matter. You all seemed to wake up quickly after your ordeal, yet it has taken him nearly 2 hours to awaken." Helen said to them.

The children stared at her, and she sighed, crouching to their level.

"Henry, I know this is hard, but I may need your help figuring out this device that Nikola touched."

"Ok doc" Henry

"Shanti Can you take Kate and Will to do something productive"

"Actually, I know of this really good playground for kids that I take my niece to all the time." She supplied.

"And how old is your niece?" Will asked.

"2 years old."

"What makes you think that we would enjoy it?" Kate snarled, glaring at her.

"Or you could go see a movie?" Helen suggested.

"What movie?"

"There is the new twilight movie out."

"Big guy especially liked Marcus." Will said.

"Oh my god, I love twilight." Kate exclaimed with a squeal. "Edward is so dreamy!"

Helen laughed, watching Henry's face screw up.

"No way! The werewolves are so much cooler! You would suit a werewolf more, Kate." he said, a blush spreading across his features.

"Was that an offer henry ?" kate grinned

"Ah er um….." henry stuttered

"Of course it was kate" will said punching Henry in the arm

Kate blushed running to hide behind Magnus, who chuckled.

"Go, you two." She told them, and Shanti led them from the room.

"Come on, Henry."

Nikola was still unconscious when Helen arrived at his side with Henry, and she was starting to worry. It had been 3 hours since the incident, and yet he showed no sign of waking.

Gently, she pried Nikola's tiny fingers open, taking the device from his hand.

Immediately, Nikola stirred, closing his fist.

"Mine…" He mumbled.

"Nikola!"

"Ugh!" He groaned, opening his eyes. "Helen, I swear you look more angel like in this infirmary light. Am I in heaven?"

"No, Nikola you are in the Indian Sanctuary."

"Wow, that's probably the farthest I have ever guessed away from the truth." He laughed.

"Glad to see you haven't lost you sense of humour, Nikola" Helen replied sarcastically.

Nikola looked down at himself and stared silently.

"Nikola are you okay?"

The vampire stayed silent for a few moments.

"You know that suit I was wearing?"

Helen nodded.

"Do you think it comes in my size?"


	3. The never ending plane trip

"MAGNUS!"

Helen was really starting to contemplate changing her name and not notifying anyone. All she had heard for the entire flight was her name being whined from any of her four team members, all of whom were 4 years old and she was lucky she owned a private jet. Her own patience was starting to fray and an ordinary person would be long gone had they been flying commercially.

"What is it Kate?" She asked with a sigh, looking up from her laptop briefly, and the girl raced over to her, jumping up onto the seat beside her boss.

"Are we there yet? Vlad keeps annoying me and Will won't stop making jokes about Henry and I," She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest and Helen almost chuckled.

"I fail to see why you don't just handle them the way you usually do?" Helen stated, watching Kate as she fiddled with the hem of her baby blue dress, her face furrowed with thought.

"But usually you get up me for beating them up. Surely..."

"Kate," the girl looked up, "I only interfere with it usually because I fear that without it, you may land them in the infirmary. I am sure you can find some sensible and logical way to fix this withou resorting to violence, don't you?"

Kate nodded, staring out the window for a moment then suddenly a grin flashed across her face and she was running back down the aisle. Helen couldnt help but smile and ponder what 'sensible and logical way' Kate had thought up to deal with the team.

When the boys started to yell for Helen, it was all she could do to look. Kate had the three of them tied with their shoelaces to the arm rests of their seats and they writhed angrilly. Henry looked as if he was going to cry, Will and Nikola looked ready to kill Kate. Helen laughed, and turned back to her work.

:: Sanctuary::

"Oh, Helen!" Nikola's voice shattered Helen's concentration from the device she had been examining as it sat safely secured in an air tight carrier on her lap. The stone at the centre of it shone blue, as did the symbols, which she had deduced to vampiric in nature, causing ripples of light to cascade over Helen's face as if an ocean and she looked up from it, slightly dazed.

"Yes Nikola?"

The boy sauntered towards her, all of his rafish Nikola charm evident despite his obvious size displacement. He seemed unfazed by the change, acting as if it were natural to him. Of course, the sour look that was on his face said otherwise and Helen dreaded to know what it was this time that had him in such a foul mood. She hadn't had much time to speak to him since he woke up. Mostly he had been irritating her team, or sleeping. The change appeared to have taken alot out of him.

"Helen, I know that you always pride yourself on ignoring me, however, my idea of fun is not being tied to a chair by your thief over there while you study that damned thing."

"That 'damned thing' is what got you into this position in the first place, Nikola, and if I recall correctly, it was you who touched it in the first place, after I specifically told you not to, " Helen scolded the boy and he just glared at her, his boyish face making her laugh for a moment, only causing him to glare more.

"Don't laugh at me," Nikola said, pouting as he moved closer to her, pulling himself into the seat beside her.

"I apologize, Nikola. It is just that this is a change to see you like this; young, looking innocent."

"I am not innocent!" He retorted and Helen nodded with a smile.

"Of course not."

Silence fell between them and Nikola yawned briefly, resting his head against her shoulder, his eyes tracking everything that went past through the window. Will, Henry and Kate huddled around Henry's iPad to watch 'The Big Bang Theory' up the front.

"D'you know what sucks about being young again, Helen?" Nikola mumbled sleepily, and Helen smiled down at him, reaching to stroke the hair from his eyes.

"What's that, Nikola?"

The silence dragged on again, but anxious for his answer, Helen waited it out, following his gaze out the window.

Finally, he said, "It reminds me of when Dane died."

Nikola very rarely spoke of his family when they were The Five, and even after that. The little that Helen did know was that Dane was Nikola's brother who died when Nikola was but five and that he had always blamed himself for his brothers death.

She said nothing -there was nothing she could say to that- and instead, gestured to the device as it hummed softly beside her.

"Have you any theories as to how it works?" She asked. He nodded, yawning again and Helen decided that it could wait.

"Did you figure any thing out about it?" He asked softly.

"Only that you may have been right about the vampires one living there. The symbols are that of Vampires, reading -" Nikola's snoring cut her off and Helen smiled gently, taking a blanket from a seat near by as she lay it over the boy. She forgot how much sleep 4 year olds needed.

Helen felt herself slipping into sleep as well, darkness over taking her brain peacfully. she felt her body relax, her mind shutdown and her self calm...

"MAGNUS!"

A/N: Third chapter! *Crowd goes wild* Please review! *cookies* By the way, my Word is dead so if there are any mistakes that I have missed when I proof read, please let me know! XXX


	4. Shopping Trip Part 1

It had been two days since they arrived home and Helen had had no sleep, dedicating all her time to trying to figure out the device and to make sure that it had no other effects on the team other than the obvious body shrinkage, something she still hadn't figured out either.

Helen was at a desk in her lab, her tired eyes staring at the device but not really seeing it as Nikola ran in, chasing Henry around the table, a deadly look on his face. Helen sighed, not bothering to tell them to leave; she had done it so many times with no luck and she was far too tired to bother. The Big Guy entered at that moment, sharply ordering the two boys out of the lab and in fear of their lives, they left, their yelling echoing down the hall.

"Thank you, Old friend," Helen smiled softly as he approached her, laying a hand on his arm gratefully.

"You need rest, I'll look after the children," He grunted but she shook her head. "Helen…" he said warningly as she yawned.

"Okay, I'm going." She said, heading up to her room. Discarding her shoes, Helen, still fully clothed, dropped into bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

::Sanctuary::

Helen was sure she had lost her mind. It was the only logical explanation that she could find as to why she thought taking a group 4 year old shopping was a good idea to wear them out; instead of wearing them out, Helen was finding herself tired and cranky again. Kate stood in the trolley; her tiny hands wrapped firmly around the metal bars and she was shaking them angrily, her cries echoing down the aisle of the shop. They were receiving strange glances from the other shoppers and Helen sighed, crossing around the trolley to Kate.

"Kate!" She said sharply, prying the girls' fingers from the bars but her screams seemed to grow louder, stamping her feet furiously. Henry sat at the back of the trolley, his nimble hands flying across Helen's iPhone as he defiled it, pulling it apart and Will stood beside the trolley, he and Nikola in a heated debate over whether dinosaurs or ducks were better and Helen was at her breaking point.

"I WANT LEATHER!" Kate screamed, tears streaming down her face and Helen grabbed her arms firmly, turning the child to face her as a woman passed them, unmistakably moving as far from the group as she could.

"Kate Amara Freelander!" She snapped impatiently and Kate stopped crying, glaring at Helen with a sniffle and Helen felt herself sigh again. She used to hate seeing Ashley cry as a child and she supposed it went for all children. Lowering her voice, she crouched to Kate's eye level. "If you don't calm down, Kate, I'll take you home right now and you won't get anything. Do you understand me?"

Kate hesitated and then nodded; wiping her runny nose on a tissue Helen gave her. "But they don't have any leather in my size," She said quietly gesturing around the children's clothing aisle, not meeting her boss' eyes, looking slightly ashamed at her tantrum. Helen smiled, kissing the girls head gently.

"How about this," She said handing Kate a bottle of juice from her hand bag, "I will buy some leather and you can help the Big Guy make some clothes for you?" The girl nodded excitedly, sipping her drink and Helen moved from her to the squabbling boys.

"Junior, you're missing the point! DUCKS ARE REAL! Dinosaurs aren't!" Nikola said, clearly frustrated at Will who stood shaking his head, his arms crossed as Helen had seen him do so many times as an adult.

"Nikola, you have no evidence to support that dinosaurs aren't real! God, you may be a vam-oof!" Nikola had tackled will to the ground, his hand covering the other boy's mouth.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" The Serbian snarled, ("Well, it would shut you up for a while," Will mumbled against Nikola's hand,) and Helen shook her head, pulling him off Will.

"Really, you two are worse than children!" She hissed, carrying a struggling Will to the trolley where she put him in, her eyes flashing with something that told him to stay there.

"You're very funny Helen," Nikola said bitterly as he, too was picked up and she placed him to sit on her hip, not trusting him in the trolley with Will who was eyeing him angrily. Nikola grinned over at him, laying his head against Helen's chest contentedly. Deciding that while Henry was quiet, she would leave him, even though she knew she was going to have a 'fun' time putting her phone back together later.

With one hand, she pushed the trolley to the checkout, Will and Kate piling the clothes from the trolley onto the bench and a young girl about 16 smiled at them, then to Helen.

"Are these all your children?" She asked making conversation as she scanned the clothes and Henry looked up at his 'mother', curiously, his attention pulled from her phone for a split second.

"I guess you could say that," Helen said, holding back a laugh at the girl's surprised face. Obviously, none of the team actually looked like her but she couldn't exactly explain that a scientist that was supposed to have been dead for 70 years touched an ancient Vampiric artefact that made them all children again.

"Well, they are all very well behaved and so adorable!" The girl cooed, her eyes falling on Nikola who threw her a charming smile and it was obvious that her heart soared at the sight of him.

Kate took Helen's wallet from her bag, seeing that her boss had her hands full as Nikola started tugging on her hair and Kate desperately tried not to roll her eyes at him.

"I always liked you with dark hair, Helen," he said grinning, and Helen rolled her eyes, watching as Kate paid for the clothes before they made their way out of the shop, the clerk watching their retreating backs.

"I'm hungry!" Henry whined rubbing his tired eyes and Will nodded in agreement, now walking beside Helen. Will was dealing with the change very well, better than any of the others; in fact it was almost as if there was no change at all. He went about his business as usual; though reaching the books in his office was harder than before for obvious reasons and he couldn't be taken serious by any of the Heads of Houses, something that annoyed him to no end.

Helen pushed the trolley into the food court one handed, Nikola still clinging to her from where he sat on her hip.

"Can we have McDonalds?" Kate asked her arms crossed over the bars and her chin resting on her arms.

"No, I'd prefer KFC," Will piped up and Nikola shook his head against Helen's chest.

"Something where I can have some wine, and _proper _food," he mumbled and fearing another argument, Helen interrupted them.

"For starters, Nikola you are not getting any wine and we are not going to eat any junk that you three may call food. Why not Sushi? Henry, I know for a fact that you love Sushi," She said firmly and all four of the children groaned.

"Oh come on Doc, we all know you have that 113 year zen thing going on but sushi? 4 year olds need hearty food!" Henry complained.

Helen was about to reply when a deep voice like silk interrupted from behind her.

"Sushi is very good for growing children, Mr Foss," The man's voice said and Helen knew that voice so well, as if it was branded into her mind. Spinning quickly, she found herself face to face with a man she hadn't thought she would see for a very long time, if ever again.

"John?"

John Druitt smiled at her, his eyes scanning over her.

"Helen, you look well my dear," he observed.

"Wait," Will said, rounding Helen to look up at Druitt. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

John chuckled, his face showing intense curiosity as he examined the boy. "And very nice to see you too, William," he said.

"John," Helen said again, "What are you doing here?"

"Can we get a table first? I think I'm getting bar imprints on my butt!" Henry asked from the trolley as he examined his thighs carefully. Helen smiled and nodded, directing the group into a Sushi bar, John's head almost hitting the low ceiling and they sat at a table, watching as John and Will dragged an extra table and chairs towards the first.

They all sat, Nikola refusing his own seat as he sat holding Helen protectively, glaring daggers at John.

"What's the matter, Nikola?" John teased, "Afraid that I am more of a threat to your constant courting of Helen now that you're too small to fight me? Not that you ever had a chance in the first place, being as scrawny as you are."

Nikola growled, trying to launch himself off Helen's lap to get to John but Helen held him tighter, shoving a juice bottle into his tiny clenched hands.

"Enough John, please. He is already bad enough without you encouraging him." Helen pleaded and John nodded, helping Kate open her juice.

"Of course," he leant in close to Helen's ear, "insufferable, isn't he?"

Rolling her eyes, Helen pushed him back lightly. "Please explain what you're doing here, John."

Smirking, he gestured around the tables to her team and Nikola. "I am here to help you, my dear. Your man servant explained the situation to me after an hour of me nagging him for information and suggested that if I wanted to make myself useful, I should come and assist you with the 'children'."

Helen looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Okay, but I distinctly remember that the last time we saw each other, you were electrocuting yourself in one of Fathers old labs below Praxis. What happened?"

"Oh, the usual, I suppose. After our quarrel and you jumped into the, wormhole, for lack of a better word, I found the electricity all too much – I am no Tesla, after all" ("Of course you're not. You're not good looking enough, Johnny" Nikola muttered) "– and I seemed to have lost a day or two after that. When I came to, your father was standing over me. He and the other abnormals that were left nursed me back to health and, the rest is history. Needless to say, I am free of my creature again and hopefully on a permanent basis this time."

"My father is alive?" Helen asked and John bowed his head.

"The last time I saw him, yes. He was most appreciative of having his cane back, I must say."

"Doc, as much as I love his stories, can we please get some food?" Kate complained, holding her stomach as it growled and pulling herself from her thoughts of her father, Helen nodded.

"Of course," she said, waving the waitress over and Nikola groaned as she placed him on his own chair between her and John. He was rather enjoying having Helen carrying him everywhere. Maybe there was an upside to this shrinkage, after all.

A short woman with dark hair and very pale green eyes made her way over, smiling politely in black pants and shirt, her name tag reading 'Cindy'.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" She said to Helen who gestured for her team to order first.

Nikola grinned. "Hi Cindy, I'll just have a bottle of your best wine, please."

Cindy laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately and John nearly choked with amusement.

"You're so cute," she said, turning to Helen who smiled.

"He'll have a satay wrap and I'll have the same thank you."

Soon they had all ordered and were eating their food gratefully, except for Nikola who was eyeing his grumpily, stating very plainly that if he couldn't have wine, he would starve himself, and that if that woman or anyone called him cute in that '_condescending tone again'_, he would show them how not cute he could be. Helen had ignored him, knowing full well that he would eat sooner or later – he was far too arrogant to starve himself – and she was just glad to be off her feet for a moment. John was showing Will, Kate and Henry his walrus and vampire impersonations using his chopsticks and had them in fits of laughter, sending a pang of guilt constricting through Helen's chest. Is this how he would have been with Ashley all those years ago when she was a child, had he known about her? Would Ashley have grown up differently, knowing her father? There was no doubt about that, but she wasn't sure whether that would have been a good or a bad thing.

When they had all finally finished, even Nikola who decided eventually that he was too good looking to die (his words) and began eating, and the bill was payed, they six of them wandered out of the Sushi bar and around the shops for half an hour before Kate decided she had to use the ladies room. Helen agreed that she would take Kate to the bathroom, and John would do the same for the boys and they would meet up in an hour and a half at the Sushi Bar again, giving the children the chance to do some clothes shopping with supervision and Kate would get some 'bonding' time with Helen.

As they separated, Helen heard Nikola yelling at John for something and she sighed with relief as she realised she only had Kate to deal with now, and that couldn't be too hard. She smiled at the girl clinging to her hand and they made their way into an expensive children's shop.

A/N: I have to say, I have only seen up to 'Fuge' so if Druitt or Gregory have come back or anything like that and this doesn't (and I know it won't) match the storyline, I apologise! :D I'd like to thank my brother 'RealVampiresDon'tSparkle' and Kikilia 14 for their help on this chapter! Also, sorry if John is a little OOC *smiles sheepishly* End of the shopping trip part 1 XD


	5. Shopping Trip Part 2

John Druitt growled as he watched Nikola take another suit from the rack and race into the change room, the store clerk watching him with amusement. They had been at it for half an hour already and had gone through several different suits, none of them having the right 'classiness' for Nikola. John had a new respect for Helen having done this with Ashley, and now these four.

"Quick little one, isn't he?" The clerk said and Henry laughed but said nothing at the look on John's face. He could claim to be a reformed man all he wanted but that didn't stop him from scaring the crap out of Henry.

"If you only knew," Will mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes from a comfortable chair, his legs dangling off the side. Nikola ran out again, shaking his head and muttering something about the 'poor quality of suits' as he hung it on the rack and searched for another.

"Perhaps a father's opinion could be helpful in the search," The store clerk said to John who frowned deeply.

"Oh, you're mistaken—" John started but Nikola cut him off, his hand wrapped around John's leather coat.

"Yes _Daddy, _why don't you help me?" He said with a grin, pulling John into the rows of suits.

Twenty minutes later John dragged Nikola out of the store by the arm, pushing the trolley with his free hand Henry and Will walking behind slowly, not paying attention to the other child who was kicking his legs in fury.

"Let me go!" Nikola whined but John said nothing, hoisting him into the trolley.

"Stay," he instructed absently, as if he was talking to a dog and Nikola glared at him, crossing his arms around his chest. Henry smirked at Nikola, running to keep in time with John's long legs.

"Hey Druitt, where to next?" Will asked and John looked over his shoulder at him.

"Well Mr Zimmerman, where would you like to go next? It appears you have all the clothes you need and I have no need for shopping."

Will and Henry shared a look, grinning at each other and exclaimed at the same time, "ARCADE!"

John had never been to an arcade but he hoped it was someplace quiet where he could relax while the children were occupied. He was very sorely mistaken.

::Sanctuary::

Helen was sure that Ashley had never been this picky with clothing at this age. Kate decided that the only clothes she wanted had to be fully pink and she was speaking animatedly with the store clerk, Melissa, as she dumped the piles of pink clothes onto the counter; pinafores, maxi-dresses, skirts, blouses and- Helen laughed- bras and G-strings. Obviously, she sometimes forgot that she wasn't in her normal body at the moment. Melissa seemed to notice as well and with a smirk, glanced over to Helen questioningly.

"Darling," Helen smiled, touching the child's back, "you can't buy those yet." She pointed to the lingerie and Kate frowned, her face scrunching up adorably.

"But why-" she cut herself and ducked her head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah."

"They grow up too quickly, don't they?" Melissa mused as she served them and Helen nodded, her mind flashing briefly to Ashley.

"Do you have children?"

"Yes," Melissa smiled, "A 6 year old and an 11 year old and let me tell you, blink and you seem to miss a couple of years. Before you know it, they're going to school and getting crushes. It's never ending."

Helen chuckled, sharing a look with Kate who grinned. She was enjoying her time with Helen; it had been a long time since she had a mother figure to spend time with and though she had chucked a tantrum earlier, without the boys around, she felt calmer.

They paid for the clothes, asking if it was possible for it to be delivered to the Sanctuary and Melissa nodded, waving as they left the store.

The team met up at the Sushi Bar as decided, John looking tired and frustrated and Helen smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm gently.

"Shall we?" She smiled, gesturing towards the parking lot and he nodded, holding back a yawn.

"Remind me to never go to an arcade, no matter how much they beg me." He grumbled and the three boys beamed up at their boss, Nikola's eyes twinkling evilly.

"Kate, I have something for you," Henry said quietly, sidling up beside the girl, his hands behind his back and he threw a look to Will who nodded vigorously. "Here."

He shoved something into her hands and then ran behind Will, watching her study the fluffy green elephant toy.

"Aww, Hank this is so cute! Thank you!" She hugged him and laughed when he blushed, racing to follow Helen and John.

They found the car easily and realising that there weren't going to be enough seats, John agreed that he would meet them there before he teleported away.

That's when the children broke into an argument about who would get the front seat. Helen sighed dramatically, resting her head against the steering wheel. She couldn't wait until she figured that device out.


	6. Nightmares, Colds and Comforts

Helen rested against the pillows of her bed, the moonlight shining through the open curtains and her pen scribbled over the journal that sat on her lap. The children had finally gone to sleep; Will had come down with a cold and was curled up in her bed and John had bid her goodnight, insisting on walking her to her room. She had offered to let him stay for a while and he had accepted, stating that while Nikola was a child, she would require help dealing with him. Helen knew that he had ulterior motives but she was still angry with him that he had saved Adam Worth and almost erased the last 100 years.

She hadn't lied to him though, when she said that they weren't meant to be together. It had taken her this long to realise it but she knew what she had said was true. Every time they tried to patch things up, something would get in the way and Helen realised that she didn't love him that way anymore. She would always love him, and he would always be one of her closest and dearest friend, but not the way he hoped.

Of course, the only one who would ever know these feelings was her journal and she was pleased that it would stay that way.

The door creaked open slightly and cautiously, she laid her book down, reaching under her pillow to grab her gun. When it swung open she pointed the gun towards the doorway, all of her senses alert.

"Relax Helen," Nikola's small voice said and she sighed, putting the weapon back under her pillow.

"What is it Nikola? It is Two o'clock in the morning."

He sniffled and backhanded something glistening off his cheek, climbing up onto the giant four poster bed.

"Nikola?" she queried as he curled into her side, a damp patch forming on her night gown where his face was buried.

"I had a nightmare," he admitted, his voice muffled by her dress. "I had a dream about Dane dying."

Her heart clenched possessively as he sobbed silently into her shoulder and she realised how much his older brothers' death actually affected him. Some people thought that a photographic memory was a gift but when one watches their brother die and can imagine every detail of the event; it is more of a curse.

Her arms wrapped around his tiny shoulders, pulling his quaking body to her and she rubbed small circles on his back, trying to calm his breathing. It worked eventually and he hiccupped.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She asked and Nikola chuckled, thinking of so many inappropriate ways he could reply but settled for a simple 'yes' and soon he was asleep. Helen smiled, picking up her journal again but her pen hadn't even touched the page when there was another knock and the door swung open, Kate's face poking around it.

"Doc, can I sleep with you?" Her voice quivered as she spoke and Helen nodded, shuffling herself and Nikola over, careful not to wake Will.

"Of course, did you have a bad dream?"

The young girl said nothing as she climbed onto the bed and her eyes fell to Nikola's sleeping form.

"Nightmare," Helen said simply, pulling the blanket back for the girl to crawl under.

"Thanks Doc," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"Anytime dear. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate shook her head and Helen left it at that, knowing that if she needed to, she would. She reached for her journal again and almost groaned when there was another soft knock at the door.

"Hey Mum," Henry yawned and Helen smiled. He only called her that when they were in private and even then, it had been a long time since he had called her 'Mum'.

"What are you doing awake so late, darling?" She asked, patting the bed and he jumped up, glancing over the three sleeping children.

"I couldn't sleep. What are they doing here?"

"Will is sick," Henry moved away from him, "Nikola and Kate had nightmares."

"Did not," the girl protested and Helen chuckled softly.

"Great minds think alike," He muttered and crawled to her feet, sprawling out star-fish like as he closed his eyes. "Oh, I forgot how amazing your bed is!"

Helen closed her journal, tucking it safely in her bedside table and she looked over her peaceful children. For once they weren't fighting, bickering or mucking around, just sleeping soundly and she decided that this was how she liked to see them.

Will manoeuvred in his sleep and sneezed on Henry who sat up quickly, a disgusted look on his face as he punched the other boy's leg.

"Dude, that is gross!" He exclaimed loudly, waking the other children and an argument suddenly broke out but Helen was too tired to stop them. They would fall asleep eventually…hopefully.


	7. Food Fights and Blackmail

Chapter 7

Food Fight

Helen tightened her arms around Kate as she lifted the writhing, naked child into the bath tub full of warm, bubbly water but the girl let out a squeal and kicked her legs, sending water splashing everywhere. A large sum of it caught Helen in the face, drenching her dress to her and she let out an almighty sigh, fighting the annoyance that was beginning to bubble up in her stomach. She wondered if John was having this much trouble bathing the boys.

"Kate, please, you need a bath," She said through gritted teeth but the girl let out another squeal and giggled, apparently enjoying herself. "Kate, you're covered in cookie dough!"

It was all through her hair, stuck under her fingernails and it was plastered to her body but she didn't seem to want to wash it off.

~1 hour earlier~

Helen had awoken early and she stifled a yawn as she padded down the hallway towards the kitchen, her bare feet making no noise on the cold tiled floor. When she left her room, Henry was curled up on the carpet, Will was sprawled across the bed, fighting against Nikola in his sleep for the blanket and Kate was lying across the pillows, her arm across her face. At least they were finally asleep.

Helen sighed in relief and entered the large kitchen, stretching as she made her way towards the fridge, pulling it open. She took her time to examine the contents, mulling over the food that she saw. Her old friend had always prided himself in keeping the fridges and pantries full of the freshest and most cultural diverse food, and though where he got the food remained a mystery to her, she didn't mind. Helen pulled out a tub of yoghurt and shut the fridge, grabbing a box of muesli from the top shelf. She sat herself down at the 10 seater table and dug into her breakfast, revelling in her alone time; her quiet, peaceful child-free time.

She took her time eating and then prepared herself a cup of her strongest tea, almost spilling it down her front when there was a sudden knock at the door, breaking the silence.

John's bald head poked around the door, his face furrowed with worry; apparently she had let out a yelp when the knock had startled her.

"Are you alright, Helen? I apologize if I frightened you." His voice was so gentle, so genuinely concerned that it was hard to believe that for a hundred years, she had been running from this man, hiding from him.

"I am fine John, startled is all," she said, slowly taking a sip as he entered the room, glancing around him briefly.

"May I join you?"

She nodded and gestured for a chair which he took, letting an uncomfortable silence fall around them. She knew he wanted to ask her something, or apologise for the way he had behaved in Praxis but nothing came from his lips and she sighed, standing to put her dishes in the sink. He didn't stand to follow her, something she was glad of and as Helen placed the bowl and cup into the sink, the door swung open and 3 pairs of tiny feet raced in, a sniffling Will stumbling behind them.

"Good morning, children!" Helen smiled, turning around and Henry ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. "And how did you all sleep?"

"After Will stopped sneezing on me, just fine," he grinned and Will glared at the HAP, but said nothing as he backhanded his nose on his sleeve.

"William," Helen berated lightly, pulling his arm away and she quickly stripped him of his shirt.

"Let me," John stepped in, taking the shirt from her and he led Will away to put on a clean shirt and briefly, Helen wondered what she would do without him.

"Helen, we're starving," Nikola whined, tugging on her hand, "snap out of it and make us breakfast!"

Henry gaped at the vampire for his choice of words and Helen raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why don't you make your own breakfast, then Nikola? You're all old enough to look after yourselves, aren't you?"

Kate nodded and raced to the fridge, flinging it open and she had to stand on the crisper to search the whole fridge.

"Found it!" She exclaimed happily, producing chocolate chip cookie dough and she shut the door behind her as she and the boys ran over to the table to set up their breakfast. This was not what Helen had in mind when she suggested for them to make their own breakfast.

"Cookies are not breakfast food," She scolded but the children ignored her. Henry grinned over his shoulder at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You used to make Ash and I cookies for breakfast on our birthdays, Doc," he said as he pulled a baking tray onto the table.

"It's not your birthday though, Henry," She added quietly.

Will and John appeared again and seeing his friends, Will cheered and bolted over to them. Nikola cut open the packaging with his vampire nails and the four of them began moulding the dough, placing the clumps onto the tray.

"What is going on?" John asked, coming to stand beside Helen who shook her head.

"I made a mistake," she admitted and John chuckled, letting out a faux gasp.

"The great Doctor Helen Magnus made a mistake? Lo and behold! Be still my heart!" Helen laughed too but said nothing to his comment, watching the children, for the first time in a long time not fighting; while they were asleep didn't count.

She must have spoken too soon, though because just as the thought crossed her mind, a blob of dough flew from Nikola's fingers as he tossed the ball from hand to hand and it landed square on Will's face, right under his eye. According to the boy, this was an act of war and suddenly, cookie dough was flying across the kitchen, sticking itself to the children's clothes. Helen couldn't help but let out a giggle as a blob hit John right in the forehead, an 'accidental' shot from Nikola and before she could do anything, John had a hand full of dough and smeared it through Helen's locks.

The entire room seemed to freeze as she looked at her ex-fiancé with a deadly look, and then calmly, she walked over to the fridge and produced an egg carton. Before he could cover himself, John was being hit with an egg in the chest, the yolk running over his dark pyjama shirt and Helen laughed, the children joining in. It was childish, and stupid, but she hadn't done anything like this since Ashley was a child and she had forgotten how refreshing and fun it could be.

The war started again, teams somehow instantly being formed; Helen, Nikola and Will were versing Henry, Kate and John. The ammunition changed from eggs and dough when Nikola grabbed an apple and pegged it hard at Henry, hitting him bullseye in the head. The apple split and the young HAP flew backwards, staring at the ceiling dazed as he lay on the floor.

Helen rushed to his side, suddenly in doctor/mother mode but as she bent down to help the boy, her face was met with a handful of whipped cream. Henry laughed triumphantly and leapt to his feet, running back over behind the bench where his team had set up base. Wiping cream from her eyes, she grinned. Had they noticed that their base was on the opposite side of the bench to the fridge, they would have also realised that when they ran out of ammunition, Helen and her men would ambush the others, forcing them to surrender.

5 minutes later, just as Helen predicted, she heard John curse loudly when he realised they were out of ammo and silently gesturing to her team mates, she gathered up her grapes, leant over the bench and dropped them onto the defenceless team.

~Present~

Helen chuckled at the memory but knew she shouldn't be laughing; she definitely shouldn't have participated in the fight either but she had, and nothing could change that…except for the fact that Kate still wanted revenge on what she called the 'unfair defeat' and wouldn't for the life of her, sit still long enough for Helen to clean her of the food that covered her.

"Kate, if you don't sit still," she warned slowly, "I am going to tell Henry what I found in your diary, and how much you like him."

Kate stopped struggling then and gaped at the woman holding her.

"You wouldn't?"

Helen smirked and nodded; of course she hadn't actually gone through Kate's diary – she wasn't sure until now that she kept one- but she wasn't about to tell Kate that.

After that, it only took 10 minutes to clean Kate, and through it all, she didn't move a muscle.

A/N: Finally got around to writing this chapter after Arones and AndriaAllen started ganging up for me to write it lol. XD


	8. Movie Night

Chapter 8

-Movie night

Cold wind slammed against the Sanctuary walls, the groans of the old stone mixing with the calls of the restless Abnormals and Henry whimpered, curling into the arm of the couch as a Zombie sunk its teeth into a screaming man on the TV. Nikola munched un-phased on a handful of popcorn when blood splattered across the screen and at that moment, his stomach gave off a growl of hunger, the other children turning to him quickly. Terror was written across their faces and Kate silently grabbed the plastic knife that she had been using to cut her apple, off the floor, holding it in front of herself bravely.

That is how Helen found them; Kate threatening Nikola with a knife as Will was trying to snap a wooden leg off the coffee table and Henry was curled into the couch, his head buried between his arms as the zombie movie played on the TV. She had left for a few moments, to ask John if he wanted to join them for movie night and apparently while she was gone, the children had decided to put on a horror movie. Henry had never dealt well with horror movies.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked as she strode in with John on her heels. The man chuckled as he saw the situation and Helen sat down next to her 'son', placing a hand on his back gently. He jumped and she sighed, eyeing the television with distaste. These types of movies always seemed tacky and just generally a waste of time to her, but since the entity had shown her a glimpse of what the future could be had she taken the cure to her longevity, she had developed a stronger disliking to them.

Quickly, not wanting to traumatise Henry any more than he seemed to be, she turned the TV off, throwing the other children a look of reprimand.

"Kate, put that knife down! You could take Nikola's eye out with that!" She demanded as John snatched the weapon off the girl who shrieked in protest. There was a thud as Will fell backwards, his attempts to make a stake to kill or badly injure Nikola with, proving to be fruitless.

"Would someone care to explain?" John asked as he slipped the knife into his pocket, holding Kate back as she lunged for him.

Will sat up and rubbed his head.

"Tesla is going to eat us!"

Henry whimpered again and clung to Helen who glared at the other child.

"My God, Junior. Can't a man eat his popcorn in peace anymore without being accused of wanting to eat someone?" Nikola said, throwing another piece of popcorn into his mouth skilfully, "I wouldn't eat you even if I craved blood. I am sure you would taste something like a pole that has been shoved up someone's-"

"Nikola," Helen said warningly and he grinned at her. "Henry," she looked back down to the boy in her lap and she stroked his scruffy hair, "no one is going to eat anyone, okay?"

Henry nodded and sat up, his little body still shaking. War games, and real life fighting he could handle but for some reason, when it came to horror movies, he couldn't cope. Ashley had discovered that very early on.

"Now, Henry, would you care to choose a movie for us to all watch?" She asked, stroking his hair and he nodded, jumping up eagerly. He disappeared from the room and Kate let out a sigh of annoyance, dropping herself back onto the couch, her arms folded across her chest.

"He is probably going to choose something lame to watch, like 'Harry Potter' or 'Lord of the Rings'," She whined and Nikola was pouting.

"I was enjoying that movie though!"

"Only because it made you hungry," Will mumbled, picking at the carpet.

"Please, stop!" Helen cried, "This is getting beyond ridiculous. You are going to have to get over your differences and cooperate with each other, okay?"

They said nothing, but Will nodded and Helen rolled her eyes, ignoring John's chuckles.

"I got something!" Henry exclaimed as he ran back into the media room, his arms clutched around 13 DVD cases and Helen laughed as she realised what he had brought to watch. It wasn't 'Harry Potter' or 'Lord of the Rings' but it was just as nerdy.

"Stargate SG-1," he proclaimed proudly and it earned a groan from Will who buried his face in his hands.

"But Henry, it's a 'MOVIE' night…emphasis on the movie. Plus," Will added, "You've seen this show how many times?"

Henry grinned.

"That is why I have 'Stargate' the original, staring James Spader and Kurt Russel; 'Stargate: Continuum', or 'Stargate: Ark of Truth'. Pick one."

Big Guy strolled into the room, his heavy feet making no noise on the floor as he crept up to the boy, grabbed a random DVD off him and placed it into the DVD player.

Helen smiled as the team found their seats; Henry and Nikola on the couch next to her, Kate leaning against the base of the sofa. Biggie dropped onto the second couch with Will and John made himself comfortable in a recliner as the 'MGM' lion roared on screen.

The HAP selected an episode, one of his favourites and sat back as the show started.

A tall, brown haired man, that for a moment reminded them of Jimmy, appeared on screen as sirens blared behind him and he crossed a small, metal room, lights and computers flashing around him-

"BORING!" Kate interrupted loudly and Helen closed her eyes, dropping her head back. Why did the simplest of things have to turn out so difficult?

"Fine, what do you want to watch, Kate?" She asked the girl, wanting to be a diplomat and Kate looked up, blushing. Quickly, she climbed onto the couch, nudging Henry and Nikola out of the way and she disregarded their protests as she whispered in her boss' ear.

Helen sighed and then laughed, getting to her feet, her hand grabbing Kate's.

"Well, come on then. I hope you own a copy, because I certainly do not." They made their way from the room, Helen only giving John instructions to 'keep an eye on them' before they left.

They made their way, hand in hand to the younger girl's room where she raced inside; and almost immediately back out again, the case in her hand. Helen said nothing about the choice of movie and she watched the girl run ahead towards Helen's room. She trailed behind slowly, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past month, she was remembering Ashley as a child, running around the Sanctuary with such glee in her eyes. She would forever torment Big Guy by running away from him when he was trying to bathe her and she'd end up in Helen's lab, hiding behind her mother as her Old Friend ran in after her.

She was so innocent then, and yet she was so inquisitive, understanding Abnormals faster than Helen could have ever dreamt; she would give anything to have her daughter back when she was that age, but she knew she never could.

Helen smiled sadly to herself and they finally reached her rooms, Kate racing over to prepare the TV for their movie bonding time in the living room detached from the bedroom. She placed the movie into the player and dropped herself onto the elegant couch, grinning. She tucked her feet underneath her, gripping the remote in her hand as she waited for Helen patiently.

The older woman emerged from the bedroom dressed in silk pyjamas and she smiled at Kate gently, taking a seat next to her.

"Shall we start this movie?"

Kate nodded eagerly and pressed play, squealing excitedly when the title appeared on the screen.

'Twilight'

::Sanctuary::

Bella hadn't even met Edward yet when Kate fell asleep; her head falling into Helen's lap and the older woman stroked the girl's hair gently. She couldn't help but feel a certain connection to her, and Helen found that the longer she was with Kate, the more she thought of her as a daughter. Ashley would have gotten along swell with her and it pained her to know that they would never know each other. Switching the movie off, Helen scooped the younger girl into her arms and carried her to the bed, tucking her under the many blankets, joining her shortly after.

A/N: Thanks to AndriaAllen for beta-ing this chapter XD Loves you darl! Thanks so much everyone for the lovely reviews you give!


	9. Valentine's Day

Chapter 9

Valentine's Day

Henry sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, purple and pink cardboard in piles in front of him as he cut love hearts out, gluing them down firmly. He could hear Nikola and Kate pounding their fists against the door to let them in but he ignored them, smiling to himself as he held up another finished card. He liked this one but it was missing something. He reached over and grabbed the silver glitter off his dressing table and tipped it over the glue covered cardboard.

"Ugh, this is boring! I'm going to see if my cookies are ready yet," he heard Kate grumble from outside the door and he grinned, standing and he tucked the cards under his shirt, waiting until he was sure she was gone.

Carefully, Henry made his way to the door, unlocking it and Nikola immediately bombarded him with questions.

"What were you doing in there with the door locked?" He asked, his eyes glancing over the boy suspiciously and Henry said nothing, clutching his shirt to him. Nikola saw the movement and raised his eyebrow. "What are you hiding under there, Heinrich?"

The HAP shrugged and started down the hallway, feeling confident, if not a bit nervous about what he was about to do. He had a valentine's cards for every female in the Sanctuary, even Sally (hers was laminated so it wouldn't get ruined in the water) but the card he had payed most attention to, with the glitter, was for someone special and that was the one he was nervous about. He hugged the cards to his chest harder and ignored the vampire who was calling to him. One advantage Henry had in this form was that he was taller than Nikola and the vampire had to run to catch up with Henry's strides.

The vampire followed the HAP around, eyeing him as he pressed his hand to the glass of the mermaid's tank. She swam up and copied him, smiling when Henry frowned in concentration.

'_Happy Valentine's Day,'_

'_Thank you, Henry dear,' _she sent back and he grinned, promising that he would deliver her card later, when he was alone. Tesla frowned when the mermaid chuckled silently, glancing towards him.

Henry headed off again, delivering every card but two and Nikola was trailing behind slowly, suddenly noticing a change in the HAP's demeanour. They walked into Helen's office where she sat with her head buried in paper, Will beside her scribbling something on a file as she told him to. He was munching on chocolates that must have been from Druitt and Nikola snickered.

Everyone knew Helen didn't eat chocolate, not after her pregnancy with Ashley.

She looked up as the boys entered and smiled gently. Henry raced up to her, grinning and he held out the only blue card he had made, knowing it was her favourite colour. Helen took it and read the contents, her smile growing and she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Henry," She said softly, and the boy flashed a smile, snatching one of the chocolates from Will who protested before he raced out of the room again, Nikola on his heels.

"Dude, can you stop following me?" Henry finally said, stopping two doors down from his destination and he turned to the other boy.

"That last card must be for-"

"It's not your business who it's for!" He cut the vampire off who smirked.

"Let us have a look at that love letter."

Henry clutched it closer to him but Nikola was quicker and snatched it out of his hands and jumped onto the table. He began reading it out loudly.

"_Dear Kate,"_

The doors of the rooms all opened and their occupant peered out at the noise. Kate wandered out, munching on a cookie and Big Guy was right behind her.

_"Your eyes are so dark that I can get lost in them and your skin is like honey; it's so sweet, and despite how much you act like you aren't, you are sweet too."_

Kate snorted and Henry blushed burying his head in his hands.

_"You're so pretty and I have liked you for a very long time; will you be my valentine? Love Henry,"_

The Abnormals laughed a bit, though some that had known Henry since he came to the Sanctuary glowered at the vampire. Kate blushed and looked over at Henry but she couldn't help but laugh.

The HAP felt tears of humiliation rise to his eyes; _she _was laughing at him. He was going to kill Nikola. With a feral growl, he leapt onto the table and tackled Nikola to the floor, ripping the card from his grip. Nikola snarled and scratched a long dark nail over the other child's face, blood seeping from the cut. Turning HAP, Henry pinned the boy to the ground and roared angrily when Biggy's large furry hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him of Nikola.

He kicked against the Big Guy but was trapped as he was carried back towards Helen's office. He was really in trouble now.

"What on earth happened?" Helen shrieked as Henry was placed precariously on the sofa, his clothes torn and his face bloody. The boy sniffled and Nikola was placed beside him, cradling a broken wrist, which would heal in no time, but he still played on it.

"Wolf Boy here attacked me!"

"You son of a-" Henry yelled, launching himself towards Nikola again but Biggie and Helen held him back.

"Henry! What on earth has come over you?"

He pouted, and watched his swinging legs hitting the sofa.

"He read my valentine's day card out to everyone," he explained, sulking.

Helen raised her eyebrows and glanced over to the vampire who was urging tears to his eyes.

"Nikola? Is this true?"

"Well, I may have…"

"It's true! Nikola started it and it was quite mean for him to do what he did," Kate's small voice said from the door way.

"Yes it certainly was! Nikola, I am very disappointed in you, and you too Henry! You should have come told me before you attacked him." Helen scolded and there was a pause as they all waited for the words that they knew were coming; words that Helen hadn't had to use since Ashley and Henry were small.

"You're grounded."

A/N: I know this chapter is a few days early but I thought why not post it now? Happy valentine's day! Let us all celebrate a man getting stoned to death for cheating on his wife! :/ Anyways, lol hope you enjoyed this and please review! BTW, I think I will start wrapping up the story next chapter, though it wont end for at least...2 or 3 chapters, more if I can think of more hilarious scenes :D


	10. Tea Parties and Van Gough

Helen Magnus was at her wits end with the children. For three days straight, she had been awake, locking the two boy's doors every time they escaped. Really they had made the situation worse for themselves; she had originally planned on letting them out with a stern warning the evening of Valentines when Henry attacked Nikola. Instead, both Nikola and Henry had decided to break open their doors, Nikola using his electromagnetic powers, Henry using his HAP. And no matter how cute a HAP child was, Helen had locked them both back in their rooms, only to have them escape several more times.

Running a hand through her hair, Helen pushed herself off the door and made her way down the hall to Kate's room, smiling at the sign on the door. In Kate's familiar scrawl with blue crayon, it read_**'Abnormal Tea Party! Ghosts and Ghouls welcome!'**_

Shaking her head, she chuckled and wrapped her knuckles gently on the door. It swung open to Kate dressed as the Mad Hatter beaming at her.

"Hey Doc! Wanna come in?"

She entered, holding back the laughter that threatened to push past her lips. Her old friend sat at the table, a pink bow hanging off the end of his plaited beard and she could swear she saw a dabbling of mascara and lipstick on his eyes and lips. He looked up as she entered and grinned, obviously enjoying himself. He hadn't done something like this since Ashley had dressed him in one of her mother's dresses for her 6th birthday; needless to say, the dress was ruined but they had such a good time, Helen never could scold them for it.

"Welcome to the party, my dear," John said from beside her and she spun to face him, smirking.

"John, that colour brings out your eyes," she commented, her eyes brimming with tears of laughter and he looked down at his pink tutu with a hearty laugh.

"Why, I am glad you think so. Miss Freelander obviously agrees and so does you Man Servant."

"Opinions seem to be divided," Will joked as he passed, flashing Helen a smile. "Are Henry and Nikola still in their rooms?"

She nodded, ruffled his hair and made her way over to Kate who was talking to Chuck.

"Happy Birthday darling," Helen said when the abnormal had turned away. She held out a small neatly wrapped box which Kate took with a grin, shaking it to her ear.

"Ooh it sounds like..." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, before her eyes lit with excitement and realization. Quickly, she tore the paper off the box and flipped it open to a gleaming 9mm gun.

Helen winced and laughed as Kate squealed with glee, racing around to show off her new weapon to her guests. It took her a full five minutes to finish gloating, her excitement deflating slightly when Helen told her that she wasn't to use it until they got them back into their normal bodies.

"Speaking of which," she started, "I'd love to stay and join you for the tea party, however I must get back to finding a cure to," she waved her hand in Kate's direction, "this."

The younger girls face fell and she nodded, her lips forming a pout that made Helen's insides clench. Smiling gently, she kissed the girls forehead.

"Save me some cake?"

Kate nodded and in a matter of minutes, apparently forgot that she was sad as Will engaged her in a game of 'Pin the pocket watch on the rabbit'.

Helen chuckled and as John passed, pulled him aside gently.

"In an hour or so, could you check on the boys please? If they've learnt their lesson, they can come out."

John dipped his head in agreement and with a light touch on his arm, she was gone.

Nikola sat on his bed, a sour pout gracing his features as he tossed a copy of Edison's biography that John had thought amusing to make the vampire read, at the door. He heard Henry's malicious chuckle as he raced past the room and it lifted his spirits. Helen was letting them out.

He looked around his room, realizing what an awful mess it was; a stack of books sat at the base of his bookshelf along with piles of papers and blueprints, his messy scrawl scratched over them. It wasn't what most would call a mess but Nikola was a clean freak when it came to his room.

He scurried around the room, scooping the paper up in his arms and keeping an eye on the door for Helen, he shuffled them together, making a neat pile and he placed them precariously under the bed. He turned back to the books, filed them quickly and grinned at his handiwork.

The door knob turned slowly and Nikola scampered over to the bed, sitting with an innocent look on his face. The door was almost open and the vampire took one more look around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the painting above the bed frame.

It was crooked. It looked like a Van Gough painting and he shook as he climbed up onto the mattress; if she saw her possessions not being cared for properly, he would be in more trouble and he really wanted to get out of this damned room. One problem though; he was too short to reach it. The only way he could get to it, would be to jump.

Nikola was bouncing on the bed, his hands reaching out to grab the painting. If he hadn't been in a position to get in so much trouble, he may have found it fun. His hands had just grabbed the frame, a grin crossing his features when two large, very un-Helen hands were on his waist, pulling him away from the wall. Nikola shrieked, flailing his legs and he clutched to the painting, sending a sharp look behind him at John. He kicked back, landing a blow against his cheek.

John let go of the boy, letting him fall heavily to the ground and the frame broke under him, shards of glass shredding the canvas. Nikola leapt to his feet, ignoring the tiny shards that were embedded in his arm and lunged at the other man, clawing at his chest.

John hollered as the long nails pierced his skin but he pulled the vampire off him, holding him away with ease. 

"What do you think you're doing?" John growled.

"You started it!" Nikola struggled against him. 

"Oh grow up Nikola!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

John rolled his eyes. "I find it incredible that you call yourself a genius and have any dignity left within you. You were always like this, doing anything you could to endanger yourself, no matter how foolish or immature it was. You do realize that none of The Five liked you, yes?" 

Nikola had heard that comment before and he knew it wasn't true but it still hurt. He had given his best years to that group and this was how they repaid him?

"What has that got to do with anything?" 

"Oh come on," John chuckled with vehemence, "all of this is just a ruse to get Helen to feel sorry for you; the 'broken' arm, that painting you just destroyed-" 

"That was your fault!" 

Nikola kicked John's shin and as he was released from the man's grip, he pounced again and dug his claws into John's cheek. 

"You think I purposely went and made myself a child? Is that what you think I spend my time planning; how to make myself a sniveling whiny little brat?" 

"Oh Nikola, you had no need to make yourself a whiny brat, since that is clearly already the case. What do you think your father would say if he saw you now? He was a priest, wasn't he? How would he feel to see his son was a vampire, hmm?" 

Nikola blinked in surprise at the other mans words, his claws retracting from his cheek and he sat back as the familiar click of heels approached them, Helen's warm arms coming around his tiny shoulders, pulling him off.

"Nikola," she said gently, turning the boy to her. His eyes were sheathed with tears and his lip was quivering, causing her arms to tighten around him.

"Helen," John started as he sat up, his face bleeding profusely and his shirt in tatters, but Helen sent him a cold glare.

"Don't, John," She warned fiercely, "that was a low blow, even for you. Get yourself to the infirmary and get cleaned up, now."

The man nodded, stood and moved out of the room, his hand pressed against his cheek and Helen turned back to the crying child in front of her.

She said nothing as she picked him up, his hands bunching in her shirt and she carried him down to her lab. Silently, she set him onto a stool, quickly checking him over for injuries. There were small pieces of glass in his arm but they were removing themselves and the cuts would heal soon enough.

"Nikola," she prompted, her hands on his face, "Nikola, I have to go down to the infirmary, okay?"

He barely responded and she sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before she left, leaving the door open behind her.

After a few long moments, Nikola sniffled and felt anger at John bubble in the pit of his stomach. He kicked the table, sending Helen's equipment flying to the cold marble floor. Among the things that fell was that damned device that got them into the trouble in the first place. Slowly, he climbed from the stool, backhanding tears from his face and he approached the device cautiously, the stone in the middle pulsating blue, the light dancing across the room.

Perhaps he shouldn't touch it; Nikola decided but crouched at it anyway, his blue eyes scanning around it. Helen's journals lay open, her translations of the vampiric script written in her elegant penmanship and he smiled smugly, snatching one of the leather bounds into his lap.

"Wrong…" he pointed to her translations one by one, "wrong, wrong…Oh so very wrong! My god, Helen, I thought you were smart!"

With a shake of his head, Nikola stood and heaved the book with him as he made his way towards the infirmary, content with rubbing it in Helen's face that she was wrong, but voices stopped him at the door.

"John, I know that Nikola is a handful-"

"Helen," John's deep voice rumbled, "You must stop encouraging him! Why do you think he asked you to go to India in the first place? He is using you for his own personal gain, can you not see that?"

"And since when has that been any different?" He heard Helen sigh. "I only wish I could translate that device already so that I could get my team and Nikola back to how they are supposed to be. I wish everything was how t used to be."

Nikola scowled at the wood and without thinking, dropped the journal, a loud thud ringing through the hall way and he raced back towards the lab, new determination to prove them all wrong fuelling him.

Helen heard the crash as she was bandaging John's chest and she rushed into the hall way, her journal laying on the floor, open to the translations she had been working on. Dread immediately filled her. Nikola had heard them.

"Oh lord," She muttered. Unclipping the radio from her skirt, she began rattling off instructions to her Old Friend to find Nikola. If he touched that device, lord knew what would happen but she did know that whatever did happen, it wouldn't be good.

When she and John arrived at her lab, her fears were confirmed. The device was gone and so was Nikola.


	11. Old Enemies and Vulnerability

The fat raindrops slithered down Nikola's neck, his dark hair plastered against his forehead as the cold rain drenched him to the bone. The pavement was cold beneath his bare feet, and he shivered against the wind, clutching the device closer to his chest. He was starting to regret not grabbing his coat and shoes before he stole the artifact but he didn't have time to go back now. Helen was surely looking for him now, but the good thing about being a vampire was that he knew how to cover his tracks.

Nikola detoured into an alleyway, glancing back quickly. No one was following him. That thought, while a good one because it meant that no one was here to stop him, also let tears spring to his eyes. No one cared for him; that's what that thought told him. Perhaps, nobody even knew he was missing. Why would they? He was just one of many abnormals in the Sanctuary; why should anybody miss him?

These thought, while so unlike the arrogant, self centered Nikola that was presented to the public, were yet so oddly familiar to the him that no one saw. In The Five, he felt like he belonged somewhere, as if all his life, he had been waiting patiently to meet these four amazing scientists so that he could truly live. And yet, after John had been on his killing spree, the remaining four somehow didn't keep in touch as much as any of them would have liked. Never again had he felt as if he belonged; that was until he saw Helen again in Rome and realized how much he had missed her. He had been staying with her on occasion, every now and again dropping by when she needed help or when he wanted to see her. And every time he was in the Sanctuary, new or old, he got that feeling back; the feeling like he belonged.

Now he saw that it was all a lie.

Nikola kicked a bottle angrily, stubbing his toe on the glass and he cursed, curling further into himself against the rain. He forgot how cold such a small body could get and was somewhat thankful for the warmth the device was giving off as it hummed against his chest.

The click of heels echoed around the alley behind him and Nikola ducked into an abandoned shop, recoiling in disgust as his bare feet touched the dirty floor. He tried to ignore it and kept going, crouching behind a box as the heels clicked through the door.

Nikola held back a snarl, and tried to contain his shock at seeing the woman in front of him who should have been long dead.

-SGTP-

Helen let out an exasperate sigh as she watched the Big Guy sniff around the corridor, her hands nervously smoothing over the cover of her journal of research. This was all her fault, she thought to herself, closing her eyes momentarily. If she hadn't said those things to John... If she hadn't been so careless, then Nikola wouldn't have stolen the device and then she would have some idea of where he was right now. Despite being small, Nikola was still a vampire and could outrun any of them. If James were here, he would be able to find Nikola easily.

Helen opened her eyes again and glanced towards the door as it opened and the other children raced in, Kate wiping sparkles from her face and Henry devouring a piece of cake.

"So where did Vlad go this time?" he mumbled through a mouthful, dusting crumbs from his shirt and the Big Guy growled warningly, eying the mess.

"Henry, I would very much appreciate it if you were nicer than you have been to Nikola. I realize that this is a difficult situation, for all of you but remember that you're not going through this alone."

Henry scratched his neck sheepishly and nodded.

"As for where he is...I'm not sure," she admitted with a sigh. "Actually, I was quite hoping that you three would be able to help with that. Will," she turned to the boy whose blue eyes were looking up at her, "I'll need for you to make a profile on him and construct any theories as to where Nikola could be. Kate, I need you to help him...tell him of any abandoned warehouses that he could be hiding in. And Henry?"

The HAP nodded, not bothering to look up at his boss.

"Yep, create a weapon that'll stun but not kill him. Got it, Doc."

Helen gaped for a second and then shook her head, her dark curls bouncing freely around her face.

"No, Henry! There will be no weapon. I need, instead, for you to come with me and help me with something, if that's okay?"

Henry looked taken aback but complied anyway, following his boss down the hallway towards her lab.

She just hoped they found Nikola before he got himself or anyone else hurt.

-SGTP-

Somewhere, across Old City, Nikola Tesla was being dragged into a van, screaming and kicking as the rain poured down onto him, the gentle drops turning into harsh slams of cold water on his skin. Around him, her laughter of glee at her achievement echoed around the battered brick alleyway, chilling Nikola more than the water could as the device was pried from his hands. Before the van doors slammed shut and darkness engulfed him, Dana Whitcomb winked menacingly at him and it sent shivers down his spine.

He just hoped Helen found him before Dana got him or someone else hurt.

**Authors Notes: First off..I want to say that I am still very stricken over the cancellation of Sanctuary...if you didn't know before now, I'm sorry you heard it from me :/ Secondly, sorry it has been so long...in some sick way, Sanctuary being axed gave me inspiration to write this chapter...and plan the next. It's also dedicated to Arones who has been waiting patiently for this so...here you are darling...anyway, happy mourning :(Please review and make my day!**


	12. Where's Tesla?

"Doc, my thing is guns and computers, not...ancient vampire script!" Henry complained with his eyes trained on the journal in front of him, Helen's fingers tracing the obscure dialect lightly. She cast him a look and sat down on a stool, clasping her hands together in her lap, waiting for him to do the same. He hesitated and then climbed up, clutching to the bench to help him up.

"I really hate being this short again," he muttered and Helen gave him a sympathetic smile.

There was a pause. Henry shifted to get comfortable. Helen sat completely still.

"Henry," she finally said, speaking carefully, "you know I don't often ask for you to use your powers but this is a rare occasion where I am."

"You want me to change?" he looked frightened as he said this but it faded quickly. He trusted Magnus completely, even if she did want him to change into his HAP form.

"No," she said quickly, "that is far too dangerous. You told me that changing while in that body is painful and I won't put you through that." Henry sighed gratefully but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I need you to follow Nikola's scent if you can. I understand that the rain will be a factor to consider," she added when he opened his mouth to speak. "Can you do that for me?"

Without hesitation, Henry hopped off his seat and picked up a coat of the vampire's that was lying over the desk.

"Let's do this," he smiled.

::Sanctuary::

Will looked up from his MacBook that was balancing precariously on his lap and rolled his eyes at his friend who lay on her stomach, her tongue poked out of her mouth thoughtfully as she coloured in a Winnie the Pooh picture.

"Kate, could you help please?" He snapped shortly, and the girl barely looked up as she replied.

"With what?"

"Uh, with finding Tesla so we can figure out this device and get back into our normal bodies? Or don't you care about that?"

He wasn't meaning to be testy but the fact that Tesla was missing while he was stuck as a four year old body and he as getting nowhere with the profile was starting to get to him.

Kate paused before she answered.

"There is an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the docks, one down on Grafton Street, two that line the road over near the old factory district and one next to the train station off Landon road."

Will said nothing for a minute and then shook his head. "And how the hell do you know that?"

She grinned as she dropped the red pencil she had been colouring Winney's shirt with. "I Googled it when you went to the toilet. Look," she stood and crossed the office to him, dragging her teddy by the arm as it followed, "Assuming mini-vamp can't run as fast as he'd like as a child, especially with his tiny legs, then we can rule out the warehouse on the other side of the docks and the two in the factory district. So now we have two left."

Will nodded, glancing at his Mac.

"I think we can agree that he's not going to want any noise while he's tampering with the device and since the old station is under construction now, that only leaves the old warehouse on Grafton Street."

"Look at you, Sherlock Holmes." Kate laughed and Will grimaced. "Hang on, how do we know he hasn't predicted that we would do this and gone somewhere completely different?" Kate asked, sitting on the soft carpet beside her friend.

"It's possible," Will mumbled. He cast a look at the fire that was raging warmth from the hearth, the orange light dancing across his face. "But if I know Tesla like I think I do, then he would be wanting for us to find him. He wants attention."

The pair fell into silence after that and Will typed a few things into the file on his computer. Finishing, he saved it and shut the lid, jumping to his feet. He snatched the paper from his printer and pushed a hand through his blonde hair. Kate looked up.

"I'm going to let Magnus know what we've figured out," Will said, offering the younger girl a hand, "Want to come?"

Kate took it and leapt to her feet, hugging her teddy to her chest as they made their way downstairs to the lab, neither talking. The lights glowed above them and as they turned into the corridor of the lab, Kate stopped and tapped Will's shoulder. He turned to her with a small frown that softened as he saw his friend biting her lips and scuffing her foot across the floor lightly.

"What's the matter, Katie?"

The girl blinked and looked up at him.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to normal? Or will we have to grow up again, cos I'm really not looking forward to that if we do."

Will sighed and shrugged. "I dunno Kate. I really don't want to either…I mean, what about Abby? I haven't spoken to her since before India…Sure; she knows I get caught up with work sometimes, but what if we do stay like this? She'll be twice my age by the time we're back to how we're so supposed to be." The boy ran a hand through his hair and Kate squeezed his arm. "We really need Tesla back to fix this," he concluded and she nodded, moving towards the lab door as Henry was coming out, a jacket clutched in his hands as he sniffed the air. Helen was behind him and touched the young HAP's shoulder gently as she smiled at the other two.

"You have something?" She asked and the pair nodded in unison, Will holding the paper out to her. Helen took it and her blue grey eyes scanned over the information, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. "Very well done you two," She smiled over the paper, her eyes roaming over it once more. Finally she turned to Henry who looked as if he was getting ready to leap out of the Sanctuary to find Nikola, the jacket clutched tight between his fingers. "Henry, I have some idea of where he is going now. I'd like for you to come with me on my endeavour to find him, if you'll join me. I know that this may be dangerous, after all this is Nikola we are searching for, however I trust you can handle it?"

Henry grinned and nodded, bouncing from foot to foot.

"What about us, Doc?" Kate asked quickly. Helen's eyes flickered from her to Will who was standing beside her, his eyes crinkled in the same silent question. She sighed.

"I need you to stay here." The pair started voicing their arguments but Helen ploughed on, her voice louder than theirs. "I know that you would prefer to come with me but I need you two back here to look after things here, just in case things get nasty."

"This is so not fair!" Kate protested grumpily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, why can't Druitt stay back and look after the Sanctuary while we go and kick some ass like we always do?" Will added.

Helen closed her eyes for a moment; she knew this would happen. Of course the rest of her team would be determined to tag along, especially since it was dangerous. Kate loved danger and Will was almost just as bad.

"John will be coming with us. I need him to teleport us there and therefore you two must stay here. It's not up for argument."

It was obvious that they didn't get a say in it but Will kept on, determined not to give in.

"Magnus, what happens if by the time you get there, Tesla has figured out how the device works and is successful in turning himself back into a grown up. Shouldn't we be there too so you can use it on us?"

Helen glowered at the boy.

"William, my decision is made. I trust you two to look after the Sanctuary in my absence and I'm sure that if Nikola does activate the device while at the warehouse, then I will be able to also get it working when I get back. I'm sorry but that is my final word."

With that, she stalked away with Henry on her heels, Will and Kate grumbling after them.

::Sanctuary::

There was a red flash of light as three people appeared in front of the crumbling foundation of what used to be a warehouse and Henry shivered as the cold rain splashed on his face. Helen held her stunner high and glanced towards the boy that was sniffing the air excitedly. John stood beside her, his eyes scoping into the darkness for any sign of the missing vampire but the rain seemed like a thick blanket of ink, shrouding everything in black.

"Anything Henry?" Helen called over the rain and the boy's face looked strained.

"The rain is too strong! I can't…" he moved towards the deserted road and then his eyes flashed open. His HAP twitched inside of him as a scent that he had been familiarising himself with floated into his nostrils. "It's weak but I think I've got something, Doc!"

Helen smiled and followed Henry as he began running through the cold rain, wind slapping against their faces. John was behind them, water sliding down his bald head and into his black shirt, causing him to shiver and yet somehow it wasn't because of the cold. As he stepped off the road, a van roared past him, seemingly out of nowhere and the shiver ran up his spine again, harder this time. When he looked, the van was gone and he turned back to the two in front of him. Henry had stopped in front of an old building, the windows smashed in and a sign hanging lopsided above the no longer existent door.

"It's here but then…Doc, I can't figure out which way it went. It's like it stops here."

Helen nodded and cast a long look inside of the building before aiming her gun high again and stepping into the shop.

::Sanctuary::

Nikola Tesla couldn't see anything and that, despite what his captors might have thought, wasn't such a bother for him. His other senses, although usually keen, were extra alert, his ears picking up every sound and smell that others would have missed; like the cheap aftershave the goon driving was wearing, or the way the gorilla in the back was wheezing with each breath he took (he must have been hit while Nikola was trying to escape, the vampire decided smugly).

There was one major thing that his senses were picking up loud and clear, despite the fact that it was completely impossible, or at least, should have been completely impossible. His senses were telling him that Dana Whitcomb, Cabal leader and over-all-bitch was still alive, despite John's promises that he had killed her. He could smell her perfume, hear her heart beating beneath her perfectly pressed clothes and he could almost taste the bile that threatened to rise to his throat as he thought of her and the things she did, especially to Helen. Oh yes, she was most definitely real and that was something Nikola would have to fix.

There were just two little problems.

The first one was the obvious one; he was tied up and unable to move. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't just rope they had used; somehow they got their hands on the stuff that Helen had used when they were trying to stop the Trust Fund vamps.

The second problem that was also very obvious was that, he had the body of a four year old and that could prove to be a problem against so many over steroidal goons who were probably bottle fed with drugs when they were babies.

Nikola writhed uncomfortably in his seat, growling as his bounds rubbed into his wrists and he heard Dana chuckle coldly.

"Oh no need to worry, Mr Tesla. We don't want to hurt you, just use you."

"Use me for what?" He sneered but the silence was back and he leant his head against the wall, feeling an irritating thud start in his skull. The van lurched to a stop and Nikola was yanked roughly from the vehicle, the sudden smell of rain and mould invading his nostrils.

"Take him inside and tie him up." Dana instructed and the echo of her heels moved through what seemed to be an empty building. Muscular arms secured themselves around Nikola as he writhed and snarled, head lolling against the goon's shoulder.

The bonds he wore were secured to a cold metal chair that was bolted to the concrete floor and as he opened his mouth to sink his teeth into the arm that passed his face, his blindfold fell away from his eyes. He blinked, eyes adjusting quickly and the sight that he was greeted with made him shiver. They were in a hoary boarding school, the desks shoved to the sides of the vast meal hall and one of Dana's men stood at a light switch, flicking it in hopes of sparking some electricity into the dangling chandeliers. Set up in front of him was a laboratory, a stainless steel table situated in the center of the floor, various tools laid out on top; torture tools and although pain didn't scare him, one of the objects did.

His DeVamper. If they were to use anything on him right now, it would hurt for a brief moment before it healed, one of the perks of being a vampire. However, if Dana was to 'DeVamp' him he wouldn't be able to beat the pain that would come with the torture.

"What do you want?" He asked, drawing his eyes away from the tools. Dana strode towards him as men bumbled around her and she stopped a foot away, hands on her hips.

"I might as well tell you now Mr Tesla, it was so nice of you to run away from Magnus when you did or we would have had to take things into our own hands." She smiled a cold smile and circled the chair, the young vampire staring straight ahead. "As to what I want…I want you, Nikola. Imagine what I could do with your intellect, your brilliance." Dana's eyes sparkled as she thought about it.

"Like I'm going to just help you." Nikola laughed, rolling his eyes and that earned a sound of mirth from the woman walking around him.

"Well of course you won't; not consciously anyway. You see, you won't even know that you're helping us by the time I'm through with you and your little…friends."

At that, Nikola frowned.

"Oh yes, you're not the only one to be joining us. Magnus and her adorable little posse of children will be here soon, no doubt and then the games will begin."

With that, she turned away and began talking with one her men, leaving Nikola to count the minutes to Helen arrived.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm really sorry! I was trying to make this the last chapter but I just couldn't so there'll be a few more until the end! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
